Deucalia Uchiha
RC0j1CP.png (Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Like her brother Deucalia came from a very poor family that was forced to work in a coal mine just to get enough money to get by. Her parents;Uchiha Kane and Mona, were loving parents to her and her younger brother Deucalion they did their best to teach them under candle light how to read and write since they could not afford to send him to school. One day, when she was eleven years and her brother was eight at the time their father, suddenly collapsed on the dirt road as if he could not breathe at all. While his father gasped for air, Deucalion and his sister was reasonably frightened since he did not understand what was happening with their father and started to cry. As his father took his last breath they both knew right then and there that they would never see their father alive again. The minutes turned into hours as the sun journeyed across the sky as the sunlight began to recede behind the horizon. An old man with a grey monk's robe and a broad rice hat with a cart came trudging up the said road where Rain was by his father's body unconscious from all the crying. The old man knelt down and touched the little boy and startled he sprung up and punched the old man in his arm. Realizing the little boy had an anger that needed to be trained, the old man thought it would be best to take care of the young child. He carried both Rain father's body and the childern back home. To the boy's horror, the mother had just vanished. No explanation not a note; nothing. Rain was now alone in this world. The old man then proceeded to bury the boy's father under a nearby tree and did the needed rituals and told the little boy “Karenomeha anzen'na basho ni aru” Overcome with grief and sadness, the young children readily agreed to go with him since thye did not want to be alone in this world; not now and not ever. The old man, which was in truth the Master of the of the Silent Fist dojo vowed to teach the them both the true will of karate. He was taught that as long as there crime people will die because of it and it was his job to remove certain threats from the world by his own will of sword. Personality & Behavior Stubborn, prideful and easy to bite she has better control of her temper now but still ever a foul attitude to those who underestimate her abilities as a fighter. Watch out though because when stepping up to the plate she packs a hell of a punch! When it comes to the tough choices in life she will do what is best for her family but that doesn't stop her from giving a helping hand to those who are weaker than her and can not fend for themselves. She despises bullies and fighters who prey on the weak knowing they can't fight back. When she goes for something, she goes hardcore and won't stop till she drops. This is what makes her such a good sister as she is a bit wise beyond her years little does she know though it isn't as beyond as she once thought. Though she plays the tough dragon, she is actually a loyal friend who will help a person in trouble even if she makes a big deal about it. She is dependable and she takes promises to heart, betray her trust and it'll be a rare thing you get back. Fighting is everything to her, the one thing no one can take away from you is your ability to fight! Appearance Her hair is as red and fiery as her personality with a strange uncharacteristic hue of blue eyes. Her skin is a normal complexion, not pale but not tan. She either has her hair down in long locks when walking the streets or up in a messy bun for the fights. You'll always see her with bandages around her knuckles from either a previous match or a mission. The skin is scarred over from years of fighting as well as burn marks that never healed properly though now they are covered by the giant dragon tattoo all along her backside. Her clothes normally consists of a white button up shirt, a green vest with a gold trim and comfortable hakami pants or boyshorts with a long green skirt that cascades down just above her ankles. Abilities The sharingan can now distinguish chakra via its composition and source, while also being able to detect irregularities from something such as genjutsu. '' Genjutsu sharingan.png ''At this level, the sharingan can now understand more advanced taijutsu and similar things, and even able to read more minute things such as lip or pencil movements. '' ''Genjutsu: Sharingan is able to use some effective genjutsu without the need of a labeled genjutsu itself, this can include generic abilities such as: Temporary paralysis, remove weak genjutsu; etc. The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs, as when Sasuke Uchiha bases his Lion Combo on Rock Lee's Front Lotus. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)